Celos
by Lenayuri
Summary: El gran Sherlock Holmes está celoso, ¿pero cómo no estarlo con semejante hermosura? 'John es un cínico' eso es lo que piensa el detective. Johnlock


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

En esos precisos momentos lo único que sentías en tu ser era eso que tu hermano –muy gracioso el hombre- denominaba _celos_. ¡Tú no podías tener celos, por el amor a la…! Eres, obviamente, un hombre de ciencia y aquellas reacciones físicas eran eso, _reacciones_ _físicas_. No había nada emocional en ti, nada que no estuviese fuera de tu Palacio Mental que no pudieras definir con una fórmula química o matemática. Era simplemente _ridículo_.

Eso que sientes es ridículo con todas sus letras.

Además, nada de eso sucedería si John no estuviese en _ese_ estado. El muy… -omitamos el insulto- de tu compañero estaba ahí, todo encariñado con… _él_. 'No soy gay' la frase de John se te presentó como una punzada en el pecho… donde, físicamente, está el corazón. Ese órgano que sólo bombea y bombea sangre por el torrente sanguíneo y nada más. No hay sentimientos que afloren de él. Pero John, ¡John era un idiota!

Primero te promete fidelidad y ahora… te sale con que unos ojos bonitos –según él, más que los tuyos- le sacan más suspiros que tú. Típico. Es como un niño con juguetito nuevo. Y tú sales sobrando.

Entonces, John levanta la mirada de… aquel ser que te ha robado su cariño y te sonríe. ¡Aún sonríe el muy cínico! Se acerca a ti y tú pretendes salir de ahí –no huyes, un Holmes nunca huye- pero te acorrala. No tienes escapatoria y lo sabes. Él te enfrentará y te dirá lo que no quieres saber.

-Sherlock- si, así comienza todo, no quieres escucharlo, pero es inevitable cuando te pone esos ojitos de… ¡que deje de mirarte así!

-Dime- respondes monótonamente, decides que él no se debe dar cuenta de que estás… aunque te duela admitirlo, algo parecido a _celoso_.

-Deja de verlo así, no es su culpa que sea tan guapo.- te deja sin habla… ¡encima de todo, te compara!

-No tengo porqué responder eso.

-Sherlock, por el amor de… ¡es un bebé! No seas celoso.- lo sabías, era un bebé, sólo un bebé con sus genes, de ambos. Un bebé precioso, con el cabello rizado como el tuyo y un poco rubio como el de John, con unos ojos hermosos, una mezcla entre ambos matices de colores. Era hermoso.

La búsqueda de los genes perfectos había sido difícil –bien, en eso tuviste mucho que ver, ya que no ibas a permitir que el IQ de tu hijo fuera como el de Anderson, te daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo-, pero el pequeño Hamish llegó y ambos se enamoraron de él. John insistía en que lo cargaras pero ¿cómo explicarle al doctor que lo que tenías no eran celos, sino miedo? Miedo de hacerle daño. Porque si dañabas a ese pequeño bebé, nunca serías capaz de perdonarte.

-Sherlock, mírame.- así lo hiciste y te encontraste con su mirada comprensiva. John, como siempre, te sorprendió. Ese hombre era único y nunca podías aburrirte con él –Hamish no se va a romper, sólo debes tener cuidado y no hacer tus experimentos con él cerca… al menos mientras es un bebé.- te sonrió y te besó en los labios.

Juntos fueron a sentarse al sofá y colocó al pequeño en tus brazos. Tan pequeño, tan frágil. John sonrió y te brindó la confianza suficiente como para tranquilizarte. Pasaste uno de tus dedos por su mejilla, por su cuerpecito y al llegar a su manita, él la tomó con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

No es que le tuvieras celos, era hermoso y era la unión perfecta de ambos. ¿Cómo no adorarlo? Y en algo debías darle la razón a John, sus ojos eran hermosos –más que los tuyos- porque eran la unión de ambos. Todo Hamish era hermoso.

Besaste su manita y ese recuerdo lo guardaste en una habitación muy especial dentro de tu Palacio Mental, uno que estaba a lado del de John.

Porque ahora, ellos dos eran lo más preciado que querías guardar ¿y qué mejor lugar que tu Disco Duro?

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

*escucha a lo lejos los aaaawwww* asdfdasds Soy cursi... hoy lo soy. Porque luego de ese trío mi cerebro se secó y... bien, ¡culpo al chocolate que me acabo de comer! Y a que hoy estoy sencible... u_u

Cosas de niñas *guiño*

Ya... es cursi y lo lamento, puede que haya salido algo OoC, pero Sherlock es difícil y medio bipolar xD

**¿Review?**


End file.
